Fight for Love or Fight For the World
by Inoriekay
Summary: This is the tale of Kurama and his battle against Kiaron. A high level demon who kidnapped his love. All the cast makes an appearence with special guest Inuyasha.insert self fanfiction


**Fight For Love or Fight for the World**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyash, or any of its characters. However I created Rokuro, Letah, and any other unfamiliar characters. Also I am not responsible for any emotional distress a guy may receive from reading this fanfiction.

(Insert your name into underlined holes)

Chapter 1 (This is worse then a nightmare!)

You are speeding down the road in the passenger seat of a Blazer to an unkown destination in the middle of nowhere. You turn and look at the man driving the car . He is a gourgeous 27 year old. He has blazing red hair and emerald green eyes. You can remeber a feww days ago you thought this was the only way he looked. Then everything changed.

Three day earlier in a moonlight park ...

" are you happy dating me?"

"Kurama, of course I am," you pause and look into his eyes. His eyes seem to be filled with doubt, "Why do I get the feeling you want to tell me something important," you carefully ask.

"I do it is just ...," his gaze looks quickly across the silent park as if startled.

"What's wrong? Kurama I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A violent wind blows you backward off your feet and onto the ground. When you go to stand up you relize your not alone. There is another man kneeling next to you squeezing you arm so tightly your eyes tearup.

"Kurama, I want to fight you right here, right now. If you refuse your girlfriend will pay the price." His vioce is cold and cruel like that of a serpent. He is carefull to hide his face from both you and Kurama. This makes him seem even more menacing.

Suddenly mist begins to swirl everywhere. A warm and familiar pair of arm is holding you close. You know it is Kurama. He set you gently on the ground out of harms way. You turn and look at him and your mind begins to spin. His eyes have turned from their glistening emerald to a luminous gold like the sun. You break the mesmerizing gaze to take in the rest of his transformation. His bright red hair has grown longer. The color now is a silver so pure it reflects the moonlight like dancing flames. He stands up and face the attacker.

"Ku-Kurama?" Your heart is beating wildly. What is going on here?

"It is alright. I will get him," he move in a slow circle leading the stranger away from you.

The strangers body has changed too. He now looks like one of those demons from Christian art an mid-evil history book.. God! Since when did your friend become right about you being a bookworm ever. Wait! What is going on? Demons don't exist. But Kurama body has changed he now has fox ears and a tail! Help me!

Kurama and the stranger are fighting now. Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair which grew into a long whip when he called out "Rose Whip". The stranger grabbed the whip and pulled kurama forward. Kurama was unable to stop the attacker from slashing him with a clawed hand. The attacker's claws light up with flames and he slashed at Kurama again. Kurama collapsed a few feet in front of you blood pouring from his wounds and gasping for air.

"You can call that my introduction Kurama. Remember my name Kurama for soon Kiaron Lord of Darkness will be the eternal ruler of a three worlds. Ha! Ha! Ha!" He yells and disappears as fast as he had come.

"Why is this happening," you think. You suddenly feel like you free falling and everything goes black.

Two voices are arguing loudly. Who is that. Oh, it is Kurama, but who is he arguing with.

"Kurama! What were you thinking brining a mortal to Reikia! You should have modified her memory and sent her home!" yelled the unfamiliar voice.

"I could not do that. She was unconscious and this incident was to important to delay reporting till I took her home," Kurama growled back.

"Come on! Kurama your bleeding all over the floor. Let me call a doctor," said the first voice said sounding more concerned then angry.

"No Koemma ! Not until you send someone to investigate Kiaron." Kurama grunted. He sounds like he is in so much pain.

"Grrrr! Alright Ayamei go find all records we have on an demon named Kiaron everything even minor infractions, while _Kurama_ see the doctor," Koemma barked.

"Yes, sir," Ayamei said.

Beeeeeeep! "Doctor report to my residence immediately" Beeeeeep! "Please, Kurama sit down," Koemma pleaded.

"Ku-Kurama."you stammer. Your eyes slowly open. You are in a small room laying on a twin bed.

"Shusssh. It's alright Koemma will see to his treatment." A girl probable twenty-five years old with blue hair was helping you sit up.

"Where am I? " you moan. Your head feels like you fell off a cliff. The girl hands you a glass. The liquid inside tastes like gasoline and makes you gag. Strangely the pain in your head subsides.

"You are in Reikia. My name is Botan. What is yours?"

"My name is . When you said Reikia, you do not mean the afterlife do you? AM I DEAD?"

"Yes and No. Your not dead but you will be if you don't calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack. Kurama brought you here when he came to report the attack. Why were you with him anyway?" Her voice held an accusing tone.

"I do not know if it is any of your business,but we happened to be on a date" Who does this chick think she is.

"Sorry. I just never imagined Kurama settling down with anyone. How long have you been dating?"

"A year. Tonight was our anniversary, but Kurama Got out of class really late. So we skipped dinner and just walk through the park. Bad Idea I guess. Hey how do you know him?"

"That will take some time to explain but I can try. Well Kurama as I'm sure you noticed is not human."

"Obviously"

"Heeeehee. I worked with two human boys about ten years ago. They capture demons I took them here to spirit world. One of the first demons they caught was Kurama. Instead of being locked in jail Kurama and another demon Hiei agreed to help the boys. So they all became part of Koemma's Spirit Detective Outfit (Reikia Tamie). Say, why does this not suprise you more? You are really calm for someone who just saw two demons."

"When I was little I saw my dad killed by a monster. The police wrote it off as an unsolved murder and my mother killed herself a few months later. I was shipped to America to live with my aunt. She paid for my schooling and every martial arts and self defense class under the sun. When it was time to go to college I packed up to move back to Japan. When Kurama and that man change tonight everything seamed to fit. It like I already knew Kurama was a demon and was waiting for him to tell me." You are shaking for some reason. Botan grabs your trebling hands.

I know I is a bad places to stop, but my first chapter turned out a lot longer then I hoped.

Inoriekay


End file.
